Steven Universe:The Hunger Games Simulator
by thefanficwriter675
Summary: Takes place after Lars Head. Steven Quartz Universe and The Great Diamond Authority made a deal. Homeworld Gems and The Crystal Gems would enter a game called "The Hunger Games" .Alternatively I used The Hunger Games Simulator with Steven Universe characters and decided to write a story using the result as a script


Steven Universe:The Hunger Games Simulator

Notes:Hi everyone.I made a steven universe hunger games simulation on the hunger games simulator and decided to write a fanfic out of districts are pretty random because I tried to make it so that gem of the same type are in the same district. The fusions co exist with their components and Rose co exists with lets begin the story

One day after the trial. Steven Quartz Universe and The Great Diamond Authority made a Homeworld Gems and The Crystal Gems would enter a game called "The Hunger Games" and if The Crystal Gems won,The Earth would be safe but if The Homeworld Gems won The Earth's state would depend on the homeworld gem who Steven won there would be peace between Homeworld and The Crystal Gems. They also used powerful magic so that Rose could exist at the same time as Steven and the fusions Garnet,Opal,Sardonyx,Alexandrite,Sugilite could exist at the same time as their districts were chosen so that most of them would be of gems of the same time.

The Districts:

District 1:Steven Universe,Rose Quartz

District 2:Garnet,Pearl

District 3:Peridot,Amethyst

District 4:Lapis Lazuli,Aquamarine

District 5:Navy,Leggy

District 6:Eyeball,Army

District 7:Doc,Ruby

District 8:Sapphire,Padparadscha

District 9:Yellow Pearl,Blue Pearl

District 10:Yellow Diamond,Blue Diamond

District 11:Opal,Sardonyx

District 12:Alexandrite,Sugilite

As the tributes stood on their podiums, the horn sounded.

 **Aquamarine** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Alexandrite** snaped **Rose Quartz** 's neck.

 **Amethyst** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sugilite** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sardonyx** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Ruby** snatched a pair of sais.

 **Army** found **Opal** hiding in the cornucopia and killed her.

 **Yellow Diamond** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Eyeball** grabed a shovel.

 **Sapphire** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Navy** grabed a backpack, not realizing it is empty.

 **Garnet** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Blue Diamond** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Steven** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Lapis** grabed a sword.

 **Doc** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Padparadscha** found a bag full of explosives.

 **Peridot** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Yellow Pearl** ran away from the Cornucopia.

 **Leggy** ranvaway from the Cornucopia.

 **Pearl** threw a knife into **Blue Pearl** 's chest.

Day 1

Yellow Pearl and Steven were having a fist fight when Yellow Pearl strangled Steven ."Yellow Pearl please have mercy you don't have to do this "Steven said "Shut up Steven yes I do because I want to win"Yellow Pearl said

Pearl recived a hachet from an unknown sponsor."Huh I wonder who sent me this" Pearl said

"I have made a "slingshot".No one can beat me now!"Peridot said after she made a slingshot

Blue Diamond ,Yellow Diamond and Navy hunted for other tributes.

"That flower reminds me of Pink"Blue Diamond said "Shut up Blue we don't have time fort his and keep up Navy "Yellow Diamond said." "Yes my diamond " Navy said as they contiued to hunt for other tributes

Eyeball defeated Lapis in a fight but spared her life.

"Huh I wonder where that smoke is coming from"Sardonyx said as she saw smoke rising in the distance "Oh well it is probably someone putting on a magic Show"

"Hey Sapphire" Alexandrite said "Yes Alexandrite"Sapphire said "Lets work together today"Alexandrite said "Okay.." Sapphire said

"Oh these flowers look very nice" Ruby said as she picked flowers

While Ruby picked flowers Paparadscha was practising her hit 3 targets with her bow."I predict I will hit three targets with my wonderful!"Padparadscha said afterwards

Aquamarine defeated Amethyst in a fight ,but spared her life."You are lucky I decided to spare you today you purple runt because I won't do it again "Aquamarine said"Don't call me that"Amethyst said

"Leggy please kill me"Garnet said. "What were we doing here again?" Leggy said,keeping Garnet alive

Army defeated Doc in a fight but spared her life

Sugilite hunted for other tributes

Sugilite and Pearl slept in shifts

Aquamarine destroyed Ruby's supplies while she was asleep "That Ruby won't see it coming" she said as she did it

"Get away from my fire"Blue Diamond said to Navy,Army and Garnet,who were trying to get near her fire

Sardonyx saw a fire,but stayed hidden."Sorry Lapis but only one of us can win this competition "Peridot said as she killed Lapis with a hatchet

Yellow Pearl looked at the night sky .Meanwhile while she did that Eyeball cried herself to sleep."I will never meet Jasper"she said.

Doc,Amethyst and Yellow Diamond discussed the games and what might happen in the morning

Leggy,Sapphire and Padparadscha got into a fight:Leggy triumphantly killed them both

"Leggy why did you do that"Rose said horrified " Because I want to win…?"Leggy said

Notes:I hope you guys liked this chapter.I know somethings in this story are out of character but the simulator simulated that way so that is the way I wrote it


End file.
